Kiriru
by Tasogare Angelus
Summary: Knuckles and the Chaotics hear a cry for help in Japanese. Not knowing what it means, Aero, Honoo, and Kazeme goes to the Island to help. They find out that it's a Dark Legionnaire that asked for help. Is it a trap? Or is she really asking for someone to


I do not own any of the Sonic and Knuckles character from the comics and games or the chaos emeralds. I do own Aero, Honoo, Taos the Chao, Kazeme, Midori Kaze, Shiroi, and Kiri-ru.  
  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
A Cry for Help  
  
Shiroi loved the Floating Island, she had friends and one of them loved music like her and they both talk the same language. They went to Vector's pond so they could hang with Knuckles and the others at Echidnaopolis. She hummed to her music, with one of her ears wiggling to the beat, her pet, Midori bound ahead and stopped at the edge of the pond, looking down at his reflection.  
  
He started batting at it and Shiroi laughed at his attempt to hit his 'opponent'. Vector popped out of the water, frightening Midori. Midori ran and hid behind Shiroi's legs "Has anyone ever tell ya dat it's a bad idea to go near the water if ya can't swim?" Vector asked Midori. Shiroi giggled and answered "Why bother wit' it? Ya would save him if he fell." "Well, let's go met the others." "Ok!" Shiroi said winking.  
  
Once they made it to Echidnaopolis, Shiroi noticed Knuckles, Julie- su, Espio, and Mighty. "Hey guys!" she called and waved at them. Vector and she made their way to them "About time you two got here, we were about to leave if you didn't get here in five minutes." Mighty told them. "Geez thanks." Vector said sarcastically. "Come on! I want to see if they have any new CDs out!" Shiroi blurted out.  
  
They left the Music store, with Shiroi and Vector happy. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two are the same." Julie-su stated "Yeah, the only different is that they're different species." Knuckles added. "I really love this band." Shiroi told Vector as she showed him the cover "What? Is that 'chidna girl the main singer?" Vector asked "Iie. They all sing, sometimes alone, but most of the time together." Shiroi explained. "What do they sing?" he asked as he took the cover out of Shiroi's hand "Mostly love songs..." she answered sheepishly.  
  
"Love songs?!" "Hey! It's a lot better than any ol' country music or something like that!" Shiroi retorted "and besides, they sing in English AND Japanese." "Another difference is their taste in music." Espio said. They were walking by a group of teenage echidnas sitting around a boom box, that played loud music, then it stopped and static replaced it. They groaned and one asked "What's wrong with this? I just bought it!" then all the cars stopped and everything became static.  
  
"What's going on?" Knuckles wondered as he looked around the street as everything static "Who screwed up my walkman?!" Vector demanded while shaking his walkman. "Same with my CD player." Shiroi said with her ears drooping. Then the static started buzzing and a voice came out of it "Tasuke! Tasuke! Tasuke! Tasuke! Tasuke!" "What?" Julie-su wondered "Who's that?" Mighty asked.  
"I don't know." Knuckles answered.  
"Tasuke! Tasuke! Tasu -" the cry stopped and everything went back the same way. "That was very odd." "Yeah..." "I wonder who it was." "Maybe Sally would know." They left for Knuckles' cave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere not very far, a Dark Legionnaire turned to Kragok "Well?" he growled "I have manage to keep her from calling for help some more, she is a stubborn one." The Legionnaire told him worried. Kragok narrowed his eyes "Will she be able to do it again?" he asked clenching his metal hand and sweat rolled from the Legionnaire's brow. "No - not for a while... I unhooked her from the computer, it will be a while before I hook her back and see if she'll do what you want her to do." He answered.  
  
"I want to talk to her." he told the Legionnaire "Yes, master." The Legionnaire said and bowed.  
  
Kiri-ru stared out her barred window and sighed. She had managed to ask for help, but she was cut off before she could say anything else. She fingered the collar that was firmly attached to her neck; she would have to try again when she gets hooked back up to the computer.  
  
She heard the door open and she faced it to see who it was, and stared and horror as Kragok stepped into her room. Kragok stood and stared at the young echidna female that stood before him. He heard the door close, but he still stared at her beauty.  
  
She had a very light green fur color; her long bangs fell into her ice green eyes. He glazed from her face to her neck, down to her body. He saw that a button up shirt with long, short sleeves falling down her arms was covering a short black midriff, she wore a black mini skirt, her blue boots were above her knees, and he barely noticed the bow that tied her dreadlocks together.  
  
He took a step towards her and she backed off until her back hit the window. He leaned towards her and took her wrist in his metal hand and brought it up to his face "What's your name?" he asked as he ran his other hand down her face and she didn't answer. He squeezed her wrist and she winced "Tell me your name or I'll break your wrist." He threatened.  
"...My name... is Kiri-ru..." she told him.  
"Kiri-ru... that's a pretty name." he noted that her fur was very soft. "My father told me that 'kiri' means mist..." "Really?" he asked face "Yes... my mother named me that, before she died... because of my mist green fur." She answered "What happened to your parents?" "My mother died a few days after she gave birth to me... and my father died six years ago."  
  
Kragok brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "I am rather disappointed that you tried to ask for help." He told her and her eyes widen a bit "..." he let go of her wrist and moved a little closer and she pressed her hands against his chest. "Why? Why would you want to ask for help? Don't you LOVE your family?" he asked placing a hand on either side of her "It's - it's not that. It's just..." she started "Just?" he repeated leaning in closer "I - I've been stuck in here ever since we got out of that dimension... I want to go outside and see the sun and everything else. And I haven't seen anyone but that a few Scientist Dark Legionnaires." She told him.  
  
"Well, you'll see more of me." He muttered and pressed his lips to hers. Kiri-ru's eyes widen in shock and even more when she felt Kragok slide his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away with his tongue still out, he gently bit her bottom lips and sucked on it. With his normal hand he slowly caressed her small breast, and he moved on to lightly sucking her neck, above the collar.  
She tried pushing him off, but she couldn't, he started grinding his hips against hers, she started blushing, and started breathing hard, and tears weld up.  
  
They heard someone cough and Kragok and Kiri-ru looked over his shoulder to see his twin sister, with her arms crossed and with a scold on her face. "Did I INTERRUPT something?" she asked with bitter dripping in her voice. Kragok pulled away from Kiri-ru "Until another time." He told her and left her in her prison as the door closed behind Kragok and his sister.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Name: Kiri-Ru  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: echidna  
  
Gender: female  
  
Fur color: mist green  
  
Hair color: mist green  
  
Eye color: ice green  
  
Powers: none  
  
Weapon: none  
  
Kiri-ru's mother died a few days after she gave birth to her, Kiri-ru lived with her father until he died when she was ten in accident. She was also in that accident, she survived, but she was injured badly and was going to die. But her father was a Scientist and made a plan to turn a Dark Legionnaire into a living computer, when he tested it on some of the Legionnaire, they died, because they couldn't handle any of the test.  
So his comrades decided to use it on her, thinking that if she didn't make it, who would care? But she survived it and became the living the computer. The cables would be inserted into the back of her neck; the collar was attached to her, to make the cables easier to attach. There are a few wires in her brain that allow her to take in information or when she goes into the computer. When the portal opened and the Dark Legionnaires were free again on the Floating Island, she was kept inside, foe safe keeping and so that she wouldn't fall into the 'Guardian's' hand. *******************  
Japanese words  
  
Kiri: mist Shiroi: white Midori: green Kaze: wind Honoo: flame  
  
Taos: chaos Tasuke: help Iie: no  
  
I got the idea of Kiri-ru from Ghost in the Shell... and maybe a bit from the Matrix... but mostly from Ghost in the Shell. That was an interesting thing... it was close to being a lemon... if anyone wanted it be a lemon, just put it in your review and I'll put the lemon in the next chapter or two ^^;;  
If anyone has any question, just ask in your review and answer them in the next chapter. Any flames will be retorted back in an unfriendly matter by Honoo.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
